LOTM: Decimation S2 P1/Transcript
(Jordan is seen walking through town disguised as Weiss before he walks past a man who then turns and looks down at his pocket) Man: Hey, my wallet! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Don't look at me you old fool. You're blaming the wrong kid. Man: You took it didn't you?! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Do I look like the kind of asshole to steal from such a pitiful old man? Why don't you go find it and stick where the sun don't shine? Man: Don't take that tone of voice with me little lady! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Shut up. (The man is then pushed to the ground with Jordan making no movement to do so) Man: W-What?? Jordan: *Weiss voice* Now buzz off before you piss me off even more. (The man gets up and runs off as Jordan steps into an alleyway and transforms back to normal. He then pulls out the wallet and empties it out) Jordan: Heh, this is too easy for me. (Jordan takes the money before he stands and looks out into the street) Jordan: Now then, time for another round. (Jordan transforms back into Weiss as he walks out into the street. It then cuts to the Defenders who are seen back at home preparing to go after Jordan) Alex: Alright, we all know the plan right? Erin: Me, Alex, Rose and Jack are gonna go after Jordan, you all are gonna stay and watch for any suspicious activity. Scott: Right. Omega: You guys sure you wanna go alone? That doesn't sound safe. Rose: We'll be fine Omega. Don't worry. Jack: Besides, this guy can't be too hard to find. Erin: But no matter what happens, we need to remember that he's our brother Alex. We can't hurt him. Alex: I didn't plan on it Erin. (Miles then opens a portal for the group) Miles: Portal's open guys. Jack: Let's do this. Scott: Good luck guys. Erin: Thanks Scott. We'll be right back. (The group then goes through the portal as it shuts behind them, leaving the other heroes at home) Scott: So, who wants to go play video games? Charlie: I do! Sammy: Yay! (Scott, Charlie and Sammy go to play video games) Lestros: Don't beat them at the game too hard Scott! Scott: I won't! (Lestros smirks before it cuts to outside the house where a hooded figure is seen watching the house. It then cuts to Alex and the others arriving in Remnant.) Alex: Alright Rose, time to track Shade down. Rose: Huh? Erin: You and Jack are gonna go make sure he's safe. Me and Alex are gonna go find Jordan. Jack: Alone? Alex: I doubt he's gonna trust us if we bring you two. It's best for his siblings to find him. Rose: Right. Erin: Just try and make sure Shade isn't found. That's all we ask. Rose: Don't worry! I'll keep my brother safe! Erin: *Smirks* That's my girl. (Jack and Rose run off as Erin and Alex look at each other) Alex: So where do we start? Erin: There's gotta be a place he could be hanging out at around here somewhere. Alex: Then let's look around for a town or something. Maybe that could be a start. Erin: Right. (The two begin walking off. It then cuts back to Jordan who is seen transforming back into his regular form as he empties out more wallets) Jordan: Haha! I'm set! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts